1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for adaptive cache management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various mobile devices (which may be referred to by various terms, such as mobile apparatuses, end devices, and terminals), such as smart phones, tablets, and wearable devices, have appeared, and network devices (which may be referred to as various terms, such as network communication devices and communication devices) for performing network communication between the various mobile devices have become necessary. Further, with the development of the Internet of things (IoT), communication between surrounding things (i.e., surrounding devices) has also become necessary. Accordingly, the various mobile devices have supported not only Wi-Fi, which can also be referred to as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard technology, and 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) but also various network devices, such as Bluetooth, ZigBee, and near field communication (NFC), and would support much more network devices in future. Further, the number of users who use such network environments has gradually increased. Further, mobile devices include various Input/Output (I/O) units, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) and a Universal Flash Storage (UFS). In a broad sense, an I/O unit may include the above-described network device.
In order to use various pieces of content in mobile devices, users desire fast processing speed. Wi-Fi currently supports data transmission speed in the range of Mbps, but is expected to be improved so as to support data transmission speed in the range of Gbps in future. Further, the data transmission speed of the I/O unit has gradually increased in such a manner that the data transmission speed that is supported by cellular communication such as LTE has also been heightened.
In current mobile devices, however, data that is generated by a network device, such as a Wi-Fi or LTE device, and an I/O unit, and is transmitted or received at a high speed (hereinafter referred to as “high-speed data”) is processed by a main central processing unit (CPU), which may be also be referred to as a “processor” herein. Since such a processing method causes a large amount of load to occur in the main CPU in a high-speed network environment, network performance may deteriorate, and heat generation and power consumption may be increased due to the excessive load of the main CPU. Presently, in order to address such problems, research for developing a network processing method for processing high-speed data has been actively performed.